Helping Friends
by Bi Gay Straight Who Cares
Summary: Kid Flash and Miss Martian have a chat.  IMPLIED SLASH     I do NOT own Young Justice or any of it's characters.


Wally looked up at Megan in surprise before giving her a warm smile. He could understand her discomfort, and why she'd confronted him about his actions with Robin.

"Okay, Miss M., why don't you have a seat?" He gestured towards the couch while he leaned against the wall. Minus Superboy, they were the only people in the building and he appreciated her discretion. Megan sat down, and looked up at her friend. She couldn't understand why he did those things with Robin, especially since their teammate was only thirteen. She'd been led to believe that he was far too young for those sorts of activities. However, she also knew Wally well enough to know that he meant no harm with his actions, so she would listen and hold her judgement.

Wally sighed, it looked like Megan wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, and he wanted this talk over before the others got here. "Look, I know you're wondering why I was kissing Robin and jerking him off a couple nights ago. So let me be blunt. Better me than someone else."

"I don't understand." Megan said hesitantly. "Isn't your relationship against the law?"

"First off, neither of us are of age, so technically we'd both get in trouble. Stupid, but that's how it is. Second, Robin and I are just _friends_. Nothing more. That's why I'm the best choice for this. I won't take advantage of him or his curiosity, when he does finally get interested in someone he'll at least have some experience and he won't be fumbling around in the dark. Third, I know his and Batman's identities thanks to Flash, so he doesn't have to worry about that with me. And finally, I won't have sex with him. What you saw is as far as we'll ever go, unless he actually wants to be in a relationship with me when he's older. There are more reasons, but I figured giving you the main reasons would be okay?" Wally half asked, half stated. Megan nodded.

"It is. Thank you for clearing that up for me." She said, standing up. Wally smiled and gave her a nod.

"No problem."

Outside the common room, Connor leaned against the wall by the door clenching his fist. He'd seen what was going on between Wally and Robin as well, but he'd kept himself hidden far better than Megan. He'd also seen how Robin looked at Wally whenever the redhead wasn't looking. Robin wanted the speedster, and the thought of those two being together in truth, made Connor boil in rage. However, before he could storm off in fury, he heard Megan ask one moore question, her tone of voice decidedly more tentative.

"Umm, Wally?"

"Yeah Megan?" Wally looked at his friend, somewhat surprised at how uncomfortable she looked.

"What you do with Robin. Are those activities only for his benefit, or could another friend ask you for assistance?" Megan asked, making sure to look everywhere but at her friend. At least, she _hoped_ he would still be her friend. Wally chuckled lightly and was at her side in an instant.

"Megan, it depends on what you wanna know, but I have no problem helping you alleviate your curiosity." He gave her a light peck on the cheek. "I don't have a problem with helping any of my friends with that."

She gave him a wide smile and returned the kiss.

"Thank you Wally." She whispered before flying off. Wally smiled after her, then gasped as a hand came down on his shoulder. Turning around, he sighed in relief as saw Superboy.

"Hey Connor, what's up?" Connor's only reply was to lean down and kiss him on the lips. Pulling back, he gave the redhead an inscrutable look.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to learn too." Wally just smiled and nodded his acquiescence. Connor couldn't help but smile back.

Perhaps Wally didn't know about Robin's intentions towards him, but it didn't matter. Connor wasn't giving Wally up without a fight, and he planned to give it his all. Wally's open mind and inclination to be helpful, only aided Connor.

With any luck, in the end, Wally would be his, and only his.


End file.
